


You Need To Know

by Moonscar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Parker Lives, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, F/M, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rejection, Uncle Ben Survived, coming out gone bad, ish, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "Uncle Ben, I have something to tell you" Peter said, his voice coming out with a nervous tremor, but his tone showing that he was about to relay important information. Instantly Ben's happy expression fell, his eyes getting an almost angry glint to them as he quickly switched the gears on the car."No" That was the first word he uttered, shaking his head as he started driving backwards to get out of the parking space "Why would you do this?" Was all that Ben said.  Peter instantly felt his heart drop at those words, because that's when he realized he had been rejected, realized that Ben wasn't gonna stand by him with this.(*based off of my own coming out*)





	You Need To Know

Peter and Ned had been hanging out and baking cupcakes earlier in the day, but now it was 7:30. Ben had volunteered to drive him back to his house, since it was already dark outside, to dark for him to walk alone. Peter had hopped unto the passenger seat while Ned had gotten in the back. It was a 15 minute drive.

Ned had just walked out of the car and towards his house when Peter blurted it out. Blurted out the words that had been nagging at him for months now.

"Uncle Ben, I have something to tell you" Peter said, his voice coming out with a nervous tremor, but his tone showing that he was about to relay important information. Instantly Ben's happy expression fell, his eyes getting an almost angry glint to them as he quickly switched the gears on the car.

"No" That was the first word he uttered, shaking his head as he started driving backwards to get out of the parking space "Why would you do this?" Was all that Ben said.  Peter instantly felt his heart drop at those words, because that's when he realized he had been rejected, realized that Ben wasn't gonna stand by him with this.

Peter had expected it though.

He had expected the rejection.

Peter gave a sarcastic, self-deprecating smile as he spoke his next words.

"You already knew what I was gonna say, huh?" He uttered, but got no response. An awkward silence filled the car until he couldn't stand it, even if it had only lasted but a few moments as they drove down the street where Ned lived.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not gay" Peter said, looking outside the window if only to not see Ben's disappointed face. He didn't want to see it because he knew that that expression meant that their relationship would never be the same ever again. Ben would never be in Peter's life like he had been before this reveal.

"Then what are you?" Ben asked, his voice still holding that cold edge to it. Not once did he turn his gaze from the road to look at Peter, as if looking at him would make it so much worst. 

Maybe he was right on that regard.

"I'm bisexual" Answered Peter, and when he was met with silence, he turned his gaze to the houses outside "I've known since 5th grade" He added on a whim, hoping it would solidify this fact into his uncle's mind. When Peter spared a glance at his Uncle, but he only he seemed even more recluse. Peter, in all his nervousness, asked something again.

"What do you think about this?" He asked, and Ben just shook his head as he did a left turn.

"I don't like it, I hope you know there will be consequences to this" Ben said, an that's when Peter shut up. 

Peter knew Ben's stance on the LGBTQ+ community. He knew that he might get kicked out the moment he turned 16, knew that his uncle would never see him the same ever again after this day, well, night. 

Knew that he wouldn't love him the same he did before.

The next few minutes were spent in a tense silence. Ben seeming to be deep in thought while Peter was thinking over every single thing that had just happened, he felt both super anxious yet relieved, because the cat was finally out of the bag, but anxious at the same time because now he would have to face the consequences of this coming out, no matter what they are.

He almost wishes he could take it back.

Almost.

Soon enough they were pulling up to the parking for the apartment complex. Just as Ben parked the car they both exited. The elevator ride went without incident as they went to their apartment. As they walked to their door number Peter sending fleeting glances at his uncle, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Uncle Ben unlocked the door and stepped inside, slipping off his boots and hanging up his coat. Peter followed suit and just as Ben was walking to go to his room, Peter called out to him without thinking.

"Love you!" He called out to Ben's retreating figure, and he felt anticipation well up in his chest as a beat of silence past. He needed this. He needed his uncle to answer him and tell him he loved him back, needed to know that his uncle still cared for him. Ben didn't turn to look at him as he replied.

"Me to" He grumbled as he opened the door and walked inside his room, closing the door behind him gently. Peter felt slightly relieved, because even if it wasn't the usual response, it was better than nothing, better than a complete rejection.

He just needed to wait for his uncle to come to terms with this, to accept the fact that this was it.

Peter just needed to calm down. He couldn't expect his uncle, which of whom was born in a different time, to accept him at the flick of a switch when his whole life he believed that this was a sin, or a mental disorder.

He let out a sigh as he glanced towards the kitchen where Aunt May was seemingly getting herself a glass of water. He knew for a fact that Aunt May would forgive him, but he had yet to tell her because he knew that if he had told her, she would have told Uncle Ben. Peter had wanted to do that coming out by himself.

The only person holding him back from telling a lot of people was him. His friends knew, but no one else did, not even Tony. 

Now that his uncle knew though, now he felt free to tell whoever he wanted to.

Peter sucked in a breath as he walked towards the kitchen, feeling nervousness building up again, even though he knew this one would turn out fine, knew she was guaranteed to still love him and accept him. His footsteps seemed to alert her of his presence, since she tipped the glass of water down and smiled at him, the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes more prominent as she smiled.

"Hey Pete, don't forget to put the cupcakes in zip lock bags so they don't go bad, okay?" May said and Peter nodded, his throat feeling tight. She seemed to notice something was wrong as she turned her whole body around to face him, her arm lowering down more as she placed her glass down on the counter, her brows creasing in concern.

"Everything okay Peter?" May asked, and Peter looked her dead in the eye as he said his next words.

"I'm bisexual" He proclaimed, a certainty in his voice that wasn't there earlier. A certainty that wasn't there when he came out to Ben. Aunt May didn't react for a moment, before shrugging and smiling at him, as though this wasn't really news to her.

Knowing her, she probably already knew it.

"I love you Pete, it's fine" She said, a motherly, loving smile showing on her features as she looked at him, trying to reassure him that it really was fine. Tears sprung to Peter's eyes as he uttered his next words.

"Uncle Ben doesn't accept me" Was all he said. May's expression instantly changed to something more sorrowful, but she didn't say anything as she opened her arms. 

Peter fell into her open arms easily, his face instantly getting burrowed into her shoulder as sobs wracked his body, the rejection from earlier finally tumbling out into tears and sobs. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Peter's tears being soaked up by her shirt as they held onto each other tightly. 

After a few minutes, Peter finally pulled away, wiping at his cheek with his sleep as he sniffled, wiping under his nose as well. May looked up at him, a frown now plastered on her lips as she carefully let go of his shoulder.

He found that he missed the touch.

"Don't bother with him Peter, okay? He has trouble accepting stuff like this. He still loves you, just... Don't talk about it again, okay? He knows now, so you guys don't need to bring it up again" She said and patted his shoulder again, smiling up at him sadly. Peter nodded slightly.

He wasn't planning on mentioning it again anyways, not if it warranted that reaction.

He loved his family to much for them to leave him like that, just because he liked both genders. He could understand his uncles point of view and didn't hold it against him, but at the same time he couldn't understand how who he loved mattered to his uncle, couldn't understand why this changes his uncles point of view on his nephew.

Peter was always like this, always liked both genders. Why is it that suddenly when his uncle is aware of this, Peter is different in his eyes? Peter was still the boy he had raised to be who he was today, sexuality a side.

Peter tilted his head towards his bedroom door and his aunt nodded slightly and gave him a reassuring smile. Peter stepped out of the kitchen and shuffled towards his bedroom. As he passed the bathroom to get to his room, he caught a look at himself in the mirror and paused for a few seconds, taking in his blood-shot eyes, tear-stained cheeks and red face.

He turned his gaze to the floor and kept walking.

As he entered he felt some of the tension drain out of him. He glanced over at his cracked phone that lay face down on his desk. He hesitated to text Ned about this. Wouldn't it to be better to tell him in real life? Peter sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

He'll tell him and MJ tomorrow at school.

Just as he went to sit on his bed to sleep the night away, or at least attempt to, there was a gentle knock on his door. Peter stood straight, losing his slouched posture.

"Come in!" He said to the door, knowing who it was. When the door didn't open, he hesitated to go and open it. He let out a silent sigh once again, the tension that had bled out of him moments ago building back up. This was gonna be a long night.

He had expected that though.

It only took three strides for him to reach the door. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at the door handle.

He grabbed it and twisted it, pulling the door open, coming face-to-face with his uncle. Peter only had a fleeting look at his face but he still had that distant look in his eyes. Peter turned his gaze to the floor before looking up again to face him. Peter hesitated to let him inside his room, but decided against it.

He felt like it wouldn't be a welcomed suggestion anyways.

He let go of the door handle and crossed his arms, leaning against his door frame, trying to seem more put together despite the fact that he was certain his uncle had heard his outburst earlier in the kitchen.

Or maybe it was the red-rimmed eyes, flushed cheeks and dried tears on his face that gave it away.

"Hey" He croaked out, wincing at the sound of his own voice cracking in the middle of his greeting. His uncle simply nodded at his greeting, not bothering to reciprocate it. After another moment of tense silence, Peter cleared his throat before speaking up again.

"So? What do you think?" Peter asked, and his uncle shook his head again, avoiding Peter's dejected smile, a smile that Peter didn't even bother to put happiness behind because they both know it's fake.

"I don't like it, I can't understand why you would do this" Ben responding, and Peter let out a sarcastic chuckle, Ben glanced up and narrowed his eyes. "I don't find this funny" He said, and Peter just smiled at him again, a woeful smile.

"I guess I just didn't expect that from  _my_ family. I expected you to be better than that, you know? You're supposed to be a smart, compassionate, handsome young lad, yet you pull this on me" Ben said, his voice dejected and sorrowful, as though mourning the Peter he used to know. Peter hummed at this and nodded, feeling his hands become moist as he fidgeted with his sleeves.

"You know, none of that's changed just because of this..." Peter said, and Ben didn't respond to that for a moment. Ben shook his head and sighed.

"There will be consequences to this, you know? You're so young and you pull this off." Ben said, shaking his head in distain. Peter felt his throat close up and he went to speak again, but tears welled up in his eyes. He laughed an emotionless laugh and he covered his face with his hand for a moment.

"S-sorry, give me a moment" Peter said, taking in a deep breath. Ben, thankfully, gave him the time he needed to recollect himself. "J-just b-b-becau-" Peter cut himself off again, shaking his head as he closed his eyes and closed his mouth, trying to stop the tremor in his voice and the tears willing him to let all of his bottled up emotions out. A few minutes passed by like this until Peter gave up.

"Y-you know what, if I c-cry, just ignore it, okay?" Peter said, not waiting to see Ben nod or agree before continuing, tremor still clear in his voice "Y-you keep saying there will be c-consequences to this, but the-the" Peter paused, wiping at some tears that had gathered up in his eyes "The only consequence to my happiness I'm seeing r-r-right now, is y-you not accepting me f-for this"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. 

His uncle raised his voice a bit.

"This is your happiness? That's what you're telling me?" His uncle called out, gesturing almost angrily or frustratedly with his hands. Peter had to think about it for only a second before shaking his head.

"N-no, but it could be, like you said, I-i'm young and I might not be i-in a relationship for awhile, r-right now I just care about my f-friends and you guys" Peter said, which seemed to calm his uncle a bit.

"I think you're making a mistake" His uncle repeated, and Peter crossed his arms again, his shoulders tensing up. He didn't push his uncles opinion down, simply nodding. Defying him right now wouldn't do anything. He paused for a moment, seeming to think his next words over, "What do you think you're future girlfriend will say? You'll find  _the one_ for you and when she learns that, how do you think she'll react?" Ben said, but Peter didn't answer, since he could tell it was a rhetorical question "She won't want to be with you, knowing you hung around with boys, like them" He said, shaking his head. 

He didn't have the heart to tell his uncle that he wouldn't be with someone who doesn't accept him in the first place.

His uncle continued speaking.

"Would you see me with a man?" His uncle suddenly asked, and Peter was caught off guard for a moment, he shook his head and looked at him.

"No, because you're with Aunt May, and you're heterosexual" He said, and his uncle shook his head furiously, which wasn't what Peter was expecting as a response to that.

"No! You don't get it, would you see Tony with a boyfriend?" He asked, seemingly getting more irritated. Peter shook his head once again.

"No, because he's with Pepper" Peter said, and his uncle only seemed to get more riled up at his response as he rambled on. Peter seemed to be like the adult in this conversation, trying to keep a level head about this and accepting Ben's point of view, while Ben was getting fed up over Peter's. 

Even though Peter was on the verge of having an anxiety attack.

Peter held out his arms, tears finding their way to his eyes.

"C-can I please have a hug? I-i just need a hug, please" Peter begged, because he needed comfort, needed comfort from the man that had just rejected him and was telling him off. He needed comfort from the man that had raised him, and was now rejecting him.

Ben ignored him, turning his gaze away from Peter as he continued his speech.

Peter felt his throat clog up as he crossed his shaking hands under his armpits once again, letting Ben continue.

"The reason you don't see them together is because it isn't normal! It isn't normal at all, I think you need to understand that it's a mental illness." Ben said and Peter didn't react to that, didn't give him a confirmation, but didn't fight against it either.

He didn't want to worsen everything, didn't want to risk pushing his uncle further than he already has by admitting his sexuality to him.

"You need to understand that you're young and that you can't possibly know yet, that's something you need to figure out in you're 20's. There are so many things you don't understand about the world, struggles you don't understand" Ben said, finally looking Peter in the eyes. 

"I do understand" Peter said, and uncle Ben shook his head at that.

"I don't think you do Peter" Ben said, and Peter had enough of that. Just because he was bisexual and a teenager doesn't mean he is ignorant to the struggles that people face, that he will face in the future.

"I understand that I need to earn a living, I understand that I'll need to pay taxes one day and might struggle to feed myself or my family, one day might struggle to pay rent. I understand that because of this I might be faced with people who don't like me because it, and I'm fine with that, I j-just can't lose you, I love you to much to l-lose you because of this" Peter admitted, tremor finding it's way back to his voice. His voice cracked as he uttered his next words "I know t-that one day you won't be t-there for me anymore" He said, and it hurt to admit, but he had always known it, even as a kid. 

Had become even more aware of it after the alley incident.

"I-i l-l-love you" He said, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

Ben didn't reciprocate those words.

"D-do you still love m-me?" Peter asked, and he was aware of how childish he sounded, aware that he sounded like a toddler that had just been reprimanded for getting to close to the stove, or had been put in time-out for not putting their toys away.

He just needed to know.

His uncle didn't respond once again. In fact, he turned around to leave, turned round to avoid this, as though he hadn't gotten what he had wanted out of this conversation

Peter has had enough of that. Tears welled up in his eyes and his voice and body shook as he called out the other words in desperation.

"I-i just n-need to know if y-you will stop t-treating me like I-i'm n-n-not your son suddenly! W-will you keep being t-this distant? D-do you love me any l-l-less b-be-because of this?!" Peter called out, and his uncle turned around to face him again.

"I certainly won't be in your life the same way I was in it before" He said, his voice holding barely any emotion. This lack of emotion seeming so out of place compared to Peter's distressed call. The only emotion Peter could pin point in his voice was disappointment, whether it was in Peter or himself, he couldn't tell.

Peter called out again.

"I-i love you" He said, and that made Ben pause, for the first time he seemed to have reached him. Ben let out a sigh, turning to face Peter completely before looking him in the eyes.

He still didn't return the words.

"How about we forgot all that we just learned about?" Ben asked, crossing his own arms over his chest. Peter's mind short-circuited for a moment. 

"Forget what?" Peter asked, looking over at Ben hesitantly. His uncle chuckled humorlessly, similar to Peter's earlier laughter.

"What do you want me to forget?" Ben asked him, and Peter didn't have anything to say to that. Luckily, Ben didn't seem to be looking for an answer as he stepped closer to Peter, the closest they had been since Peter's confession.

He pulled Peter into a hug.

Instantly, Peter wrapped his arms around his uncle and sobbed into his shoulder. His uncle patted his hair down and shushed him in means to comfort him.

"No, don't cry Peter, It's okay." Ben said and craddled him closer. Peter let out another sob, his body shaking involuntarily with his broken weeps.

"I-i was s-s-so sc-scared you'd h-hate me!" Peter cried and his uncle shook his head, sighing as he hugged him closer.

Then he said the words Peter had been aching to hear since his confession

"I love you" His uncle uttered, seemingly sincere in his words.

Peter felt relief flood through his body at those words as he clung onto his uncles shirt tighter, burying his face in his should. Even with these comforting words though,

He knew their relationship would never be the same.

Peter had expected it, he just hadn't been ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own coming out experience, and by based I mean as best of a recreation as I could do to fit the characters and all- =3 
> 
> This was a mess and a half to write but I needed to do this. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love reading them and replying to them. It would especially mean a lot if you commented on this peculiar fic ^w^


End file.
